Vented baby bottles such as those described in McKendry et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,086 have an integral nipple and top cap. The present invention, made by the inventors of U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,086, is directed to various vented baby bottles having a nipple separate from the top cap. U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,086 is incorporated by reference in its entirety.